The Perfect Scene
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Ikuto's back, and runs into Amu at the trainstation. What's wrong with her?


**Hey guys! I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person. I **_**should**_** be updating my other stories, but I really wanted to write a story with a song I've fallen in love with! I hope you enjoy and I promise I'll get to updating soon! 3 Oh! No charas in this fic! The song revolves around Amu and Ikuto, remember that! Kthxbye!**

**YAY FOR TADASE BASHING! :3**

**IPOV**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

_Well it's on my mind  
I'm heading back in time  
And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I  
Think of you and it's alright,  
I think of you and it's alright_

You've been on my mind a lot lately, Amu. It's been about six years since I've left her. After two years of searching, I found my father and started traveling with him. We've become quite famous; the father and son violin playing duo. The name was kind of ridiculous. Okay, scratch that, it was _really_ ridiculous. But it was amazing to be able to perform with him. I've learned so much from him. There's so much more to learn but it's been quite some time since I've seen Amu…if I'm not lucky, Tadase might've swept her off her feet already. I paused, then chuckled to myself, getting a few looks from the people seated around me. Tadase can't make her feel like I do. I don't have anything to worry about.

_Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind  
And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worthwhile  
And it's every time when we, we get together  
We just fall in love again..._

"Now pulling into Tokyo Station. Passengers, please be careful getting off of the train." Once the train stopped I slung my violin over my shoulder, grabbed the rest of my things and walked onto the platform. Now, where to find Amu? I made my way over to the map, and tried to discover the quickest route to Amu's house. Was it always this far away from here? Well, if it's for her, I don't mind. I smirked to myself, and began to walk off, when a scream caught everyone's attention.

"No! Get away from me, you creep!" The voice shrieked. I turned around just in time to see a petite little girl push a taller man aside and run away. I looked closer…was that man Tadase? What would he be doing…oh no…it couldn't be, could it? That that petite girl was…Amu! Before I had time to chase after Tadase, the girl came crashing into me. I couldn't tell who it was, for she had a dark hood covering her hair, and sunglasses covering her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know I don't know you, but please get me out of here…"

_All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._

"You don't need to ask twice." I said, taking my arm and draping it around her shoulders. "Let's go.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_It's on my mind I got I got it all and I wanted you to come inside  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time  
It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time._

"Are you sure it's all right that I come into your home?" The small voice asked me, as she sat tensely on the couch. I chuckled and just looked at her for a minute. She blushed, and looked down.

"Of course. How 'bout you take your hood and those glasses off and tell me what happened?" I said. She hesitated, but did as asked. Her hands shook as the sunglasses came off, revealing golden-honey eyes, and the hood was dropped to show bubblegum pink hair. She looked up at me sadly. "Amu…" I said warmly. "I thought it might be you. But…" I hesitated. This may be a bad subject to dive into. I think I'll just have to take that chance. "What happened?"

**APOV**

"What happened? Ikuto…I'm so sorry!" I began to sob uncontrollably. I could feel his arms wrap around me. Usually, the feeling made me sick to my stomach, but…I finally got to see Ikuto again…His arms made everything seem better…"I'm so sorry…I'll tell you everything."

_All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._

We're getting close now don't turn away

_**Flashback**_

_It's been a few months since Ikuto left. And only a few days since I've finally admitted I _do_ actually love him as well. Him and not Tadase. And that is why I was so nervous right now. Tadase had asked me over to his house for a date, I suppose you could call it. Today was the day I was going to tell him who my heart belonged to. I rang the doorbell and my heart almost stopped when Tadase answered the door. _

"_Amu! I've been waiting for you!" He said happily. Something seemed a bit off though. I wasn't sure what it was, but I'm sure I would. I smiled in return._

"_Tadase, listen. I need you to know something." I said seriously._

"_Well come in. We can talk in my room. Okay?" His smile was blinding. I sighed; it was always hard to say no to him. I followed him to his room. The house was oddly quiet. It was quite honestly giving me the creeps. As soon as I'd tell him, I'd get the hell outta here. I stood in the doorway of his room as he sat on the bed. "What's wrong? Come sit with me."_

"_O-okay." I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Ne, Tadase, where is everyone today?" I asked. He chuckled._

"_Didn't you have something to tell me?" He said. _

"_Oh yeah! Well, um, you see…" I looked him square in the eyes. "I love Ikuto. And, we need to break up…now if you'll excuse me…" I said, hurriedly getting up and rushing for the exit. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed, pinning me down. _

"_Where do you think you're going? I had everyone leave today for a special reason, A-mu-chan." He said, too sweetly. "Do you know what that is?" I shook my head, more terrified than ever before. He leaned down close to my ear. "I'm going to take your virginity, my sweet little Amu-chan. And you can't do anything about it." My heart stopped beating, and I couldn't move nor breathe. He nipped at my ear and began unbuttoning the shirt I had on today. Once that was done, he fumbled with my bra, unable to take it off._

"_Tadase…stop! Please…please…" I begged, as he finally got my bra off and licked and nipped at my nipples. I screamed as he bit too hard. _

"_You want me on top? Oh, sweet little Amu-chan, you don't have to beg." He said. I tried once more to scream, but his mouth now covered mine, forcefully shoving his tongue into my mouth. No. I would not kiss back. This is the only way I can fight. I stifled a scream as his hand ventured under my skirt. His fingers searched for my entrance, and I shrieked when he found it. My skirt was ripped off, and Tadase's pants came off as well. His lips never came off of mine…_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Please…don't make me say more…" I cried. Ikuto nodded, and kissed my forehead. "He kept…raping me for months more. That's when I finally told somebody and got him in prison for a few years. He just got out today…" I looked up at him, a sad smile playing on my lips. "I wanted that all for you, you know? I'm glad I ran into you." His eyes searched mine.

"Amu…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I will be from now on, I can swear that. Be my girlfriend?" I saw the gleam in his eyes that assured me he was telling the truth. I nodded, and he smiled mischievously. "Then you need to tell me what to do, Amu. I need to know what you want."

"Kiss me." I smiled, the first real one in a while. His lips met mine almost hungrily. The taste was sweet, and I eagerly licked his bottom lip. Immediately our tongues were roaming each other's mouth. His canines were slightly sharper than the rest of his teeth, and each second was pure bliss. When we pulled away, we were panting. His hands cupped my face, his eyes intent on mine. I cocked my head to the side, questioning.

"I love you. Make sure you know that, okay?" I smiled once again.

"I will. Same goes for you, okay?" He smiled, and touched his forehead to mine.

"Okay."

_All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._

_All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._

_All in all it's the perfect scene  
And there's not anywhere that I would rather be  
And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams  
And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

I hope you enjoyed! It's not my best, but R&R anyway please!


End file.
